Spyro's Bad Day
Spyro's Bad Day is a skit and is spoofed with "Spyro 2: Riptos Rage!" Characters * Spyro * Ripto * Hunter * Elora * Professor * Nestor * Sorceruss * Gnasty Gnorc * Gulp (one of Ripto's minions) References * Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage! (PS1 game) * Spyro Reignited Trilogy (PS4 game) Transcript (Spoof starts with Spyro chasing a sheep, until he runs into a crystal statue, Nestor appears) Nestor: '''(talking to Spyro) Thank you for releasing me Spyro. '''Spyro: (talking to Nestor) Uh, I did what now? Nestor: (talking to Spyro) Gnasty Gnorc has imprisoned the dragons across the many worlds, you're our only hope of saving us! Spyro: (talking to Nestor)Huh? You're kidding right? Dude i'm tiny! Nestor: '''(talking to Spyro) There's no time to explain! You need to take this.... '''Spyro: Hold on- Nestor: And this Spyro: Okay but I- Nestor: And these... Spyro: '''(yelling) Just wait a second- (Nestor picks up Spyro, brings him to Gnast Gnorc's portal) AGH! Come on, do I even get a say in this?! '''Nestor: *Snrk* No. (throws Spyro into Gnasty Gnorc's portal) Off you go! Spyro: Whats happening? Gnasty Gnorc: '''WHO DARES ENTER THE DOMAIN OF GNASTY GNORC?! '''Spyro: Huh? Gnasty Gnorc: '''(jumps down) YOU! PUNY PRUPLE DRAGON. '''Spyro: (talking to Gnasty Gnorc) Yeah, ok apparently you did something and everyone's really mad so, listen i'm sure you're a perfectly reasonable guy so I don't see why we could put down the ham- (Gnasty Gnorc hits Spyro, causing Spyro to crash into a chest) Spyro: (Muffled) '''Yeah, ok, cool. (pops out of the rubble) You know, I think I'm getting why no one likes you. (Spyro runs) '''Gnast Gnorc: I'M GONNA HANG YOUR HEAD ON MY WALL! (Spyro stops running) Spyro: Oh yeah? Lets see you get a hand of THIS! (Spyro takes a deep breath, and blew a bit of fire at Gnasty Gnorc, causing Gnasty Gnorc to fall on his face and die) Spyro: Huh. Ok. So, how do I get out of here? (the yellow fire fly gets Spyro's attention, showing Spyro an exit. ARE U BLIND :( ) Spyro: Huh. (Spyro walks through the portal in to Avalar, and the camera zooms out to show Elora, Hunter, and the Professor) Spyro: Where am I? Hunter: Woah professor, your portal worked! Elora: (looks at Spyro) Its a real dragon! Professor: Whats your name young man? Spyro: (turns around to go thorugh the portal) I'm going home. (portal blows up. GOD DANGIT RIPTO!) Spyro: (whispering) Okay... Ripto: Who brought a dragon into Avalar?! Spyro: (holds up the professor, blaming him for the incident) He did it! Professor: I'm the professor. Ripto: I. HATE. Dragons. Spyro: I hate you more, whats your point? Ripto: (points his ceptor at Spyro) You better listen boy. These lands belong to me. So long as I'm around everyone will bow down to- (Spyro thows the professor into Ripto's face, causing Ripto's nose to bleed) AGH! Ripto: (yelling) WHAT THE- DID YOU JUST- Spyro: (talking to Ripto) I don't care, leave me alone. Ripto: (still yelling) You're so mean! Gulp! Take me home, I need a band aid! I'll deal with you later, dragon! Spyro: I still dont care! Hunter: Woah, that's Ripto. He's the...bad guy! Spyro: (talking to Elora) Who's he and whats wrong with his mouth? Elora: This is hunter and we don't know. Hunter: I have a disorder! Professor: (looks at Portal) Oh dear, it appears the portal has been completely destroyed. Well, looks like you're stuck here! You're going to have to collect all of the things and then defeat Ripto! Spyro: No. This is extortion. This is bull crap. Elora: Please spyro? We dont want to try anything else. Spyro: ........UUUGH! (Montage of Spyro collecting the "things") Hunter: So then I said what if we make a skate park? And then he said- Spyro: (still pushing the duffel bag filled with the "things" he collected) Alright, it's done, I got all the things. Can I go now? Proffessor: Oh no of course not. That would be too easy. Elora: (talking to Spyro) Great job Spyro! Ripto's at the top of this (camera pans out to show Ripto's castle) ʳᵉᵈᶦᶜᵘˡᵒᵘˢ ˢᵗᵃᶦʳᶜᵃˢᵉ But no sweat since you can just fly up there! Spyro: Yeah, totally. You know i've been flying all day so... I'm- you know- i'm gonna climb this. You know i'm gonna climb this, rest my wings! Heh, yeah, oh good f***in' lord. Okay...(starts climbing up the stairs) Elora: Are you sure? Cuz there is alot of- Spyro: (talking to Elora) YEP, IM GOOD! THANKS! Hunter: '''(talking to Elora) So then he said do you have a helmet, and I said I got like five. And then he said- (Scene goes to Ripto talking to his mom on the phone) '''Ripto: Yeah, yeah! No mom, I actually took over the place! All by myself, it's great. (random gibbberish on phone) Ripto: Well, no. I'm not gonna kill all of them! (gibberish on phone) Ripto: No- thats not how you- MOM. (angry gibberish on phone) Ripto: You know this is why i didn't want to call you, you always get like this. Spyro: (busts through the door) OKAY! Ripto: JEEEEZAH! Spyro: NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME! Ripto: Uhhhhh... Spyro: I have been through ICE! Ripto: Okay. Spyro: I have been through the OCEAN! Ripto: '''Right. '''Spyro: I've spent two hours in a maze with snail elephants looking for a PENCIL! (Spyro holds up a pencil) Ripto: What? Spyro: I did this because I want to go home. And if I want to go home, YOU have to go AWAY. Ripto: And why, would I do that? (Spyro puts a gem in his mouth, spits out fire, and Ripto luckily dodges it with his ceptor, but it hits both of Ripto's minions) Spyro: Because now I'm not asking. (awkward silence) Ripto: How about we make a deal? Spyro: '''(yelling at Ripto) NO. ABSOLUTELY NOT I AM NOT DOING ANOTHER- '''Ripto: I promise. Help me with one teensy little thing and I'll send you back myself! And you'll never have to deal with any of this, ever again. (scenes goes over to Spyro with with his "whatever" face) (Scene then switches to Spyro helping Ripto getting the Sorceruss' septor) Ripto: No, move more to your right! Spyro: Okay- Ripto: Just grab the ledge! Spyro: I'm trying- Ripto: I can see it- Spyro: I can't get the stupid thing! Ripto: Alright- gogogogogo! (Spyro sneaks over to grab the Sorceruss' Septor, trying no to wake the sorceruss up) Sorceruss: Kill all the dragons... (scene goes over to Ripto, being super impatient) Spyro: (gives Ripto the septor) Here. Ripto: Ahhh...I've been waiting for this moment for so long. Now I can finally destroy everything that- Spyro: I don't care, send me back! (Ripto sends Spyro back, and then combines the two septors together while laughing evilly) Elora: I'm sure he'll be back soon. I bet all the gems in the world he- Ripto: (Evilly) GUESS WHOS HOME! (cackles) (makes a mess) Elora: He bailed on us. Hunter: Woah, this sucks. (scene goes to Nestor leaning on Gnasty Gnorc's portal, Spyro appears) Nestor: Oh Spyro! Having- (Spyro puts a gem in his mouth, and spits out fire, causing the Portal to collapse) Spyro: I'm going to the beach. (walks away) Nestor: '''(whispers) Okay.. (Spoof ends) Short ending (Spyro and the yellow firefly are at the beach) '''Spyro: Another drink, buddy? (gives the yellow firefly a drink, I hope its not beer!) Spyro: (talking to the yellow firefly) So, question. What's your name? (the short ends)